Conventional erasers after repeated use usually become quite inefficient because the entire erasing surface of the eraser will then be covered with chalk dust.
Furthermore, when erasing a blackboard with conventional erasers gaps always exist between the eraser and the blackboard. As a result, dust flies about to the detriment of people's health.